


Drama and Dirt

by mforpaul



Series: ADA husbands & ADA wives [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Smut, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Episode Related, Episode: s18e01 Terrorized, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Smut, Top Rafael Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: The boys have a cute little fight, and when they end up repeating the same arguments Rafael decides to put that energy to better use!Basically, Sonny thinks work interferes with their relationship and Rafael thinks it's the other way around.





	1. Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hasbleidy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hasbleidy).

> Happy birthday to Hasbleidy! I have entitled this Drama and Dirt because that is what she says she likes! So in the first chapter you will get the drama and in the second chapter you will get the dirt.
> 
> The prompt is based on this scene and loosely based on this scene:  

> 
> [And please check out my other birthday fic to her aka ADA husbands & ADA wives.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474030)

The last thing Rafael sees of Sonny Carisi is an apologetic smile slinking away from his lips before he vanishes out of his sight.

Carisi shrugs his shoulders, lifts up his eyebrows and presses his mouth together into a thin line. Rafael should have smelled the rat right there right then. The face Carisi presents to him is altogether too cute a response to his own face widened in horror over his disbelief of how irrationally persistent Olivia Benson can be.

And Carisi has been absolutely no help there. Not without a hidden agenda Rafael had followed him to the precinct after their shared lunch break. Besides their stomachs they had also filled their minds with discussing that particular case, as if there was nothing else to fill the space between onion-free kebab and diet coke than work and work again.

They have of course debated the lawyer angle of this whole disaster. This makes sense on many levels as it is not just Rafael who usually offers the course of their conversation but also Carisi who hangs eagerly on his every word. Maybe it was foolish of Rafael to think he could get Carisi on board. But the fact that Rafael had talked about the implications of a trial including a victim who is involved in a larger crime for about twenty five minutes and Carisi hasn’t talked back other than with questions, Rafael had thought himself to be successful.

“We should talk to Liv,” Rafael had said and Sonny had only smiled, not just making but also letting him believe that he has his support. The talk with Liv in turn had turned out to be less successful than Rafael had planned. Because this time talking about the legal implications of a trial including a victim who is involved in a larger crime didn’t meet a bright eyed detective eagerly nodding but instead a stalwart Lieutenant not wanting to hear a word of it. And this bright eyed detective had, to Rafael's surprise, stayed silent.

Rafael doesn’t know what he is expecting of Carisi. Nothing less than a miracle maybe because he had learned that the detectives of the Special Victim’s Unit are good for those and Detective Carisi is no exception there.

An adorable strain of his salt and pepper hair falls into Carisi’s forehead and this perfection only makes Rafael more infuriated.

Rafael takes a deep breath. He has reasons to be angry. Not at Carisi in this particular moment which doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve it all the same. Detective Carisi uses these puppy eyes in wrong moments, moments like these when Rafael wants him to magically pull something out of thin air that would make Liv hear him, but just doesn't. A foolish wish certainly, yet Rafael wouldn’t have minded.

Carisi turns around and shows Rafael the fine backside of his, leaving Rafael with nothing left to do than follow Liv.

Rafael takes a deep breath and yields up to his fate.

“Can we please take a moment and look at this realistically?”

People who know him know that when Rafael does argue he _makes_ good arguments. This moment is no exception but _with_ the exception that Liv disagrees with him. Whatever they talk, and it is surely not little, Liv proves to be the more unfaltering one and refuses to change her stance. She doesn’t want to drop the case even though the evidence she and her team have gathered suggest that the rational thing to do is the opposite.

Rafael leaves the 66th precinct one hour later with the burden of bringing yet another hopeless case to trial. He basically flees, not just _from_ the argument he had left behind but also _to_ his office because there are a lot of implications waiting for him there.

After a ding Rafael enters the tiny space filled with thick air that is an elevator. As if he wasn’t already miserable enough the elevator is packed like a sardine can.

Rafael takes a moment to message his forehead. A headache is pulsating there basically since the morning.

At the moment he is prosecuting three other cases and preparing two more, all this with his boss on his tail who is rambling on about success rates. Rafael doesn’t need this right now, neither that twisted case nor Liv’s through-the-wall attitude (as well as his bad consciousness about not trusting her instincts there), and he suddenly wishes that someone would be there with him inside of this elevator to pity him.

So Rafael naturally reaches for his phone to reach out to the only person he can think of who always gives him pity when he needs it and the accompanying gestures of affection. The one who coincidentally happens to be the same person who had failed his hopes for backup earlier.

[_Nobody likes me today_]

If Rafael was a little bit more skilled in the usage of emojis (a concept that slips his age, or good taste for that matter) Rafael wouldn’t have been ashamed to add a smiley of a pouting kid. Not that it is needed to underline the urgency of his text message. Rafael knows that his other half understands him no matter what. Because he always does and maybe he always did, Sonny doesn’t need a tone of voice or a facial expression to know what Rafael subtly or not so subtly asks for. Even something as cold as an immature text message is enough for Sonny to know that Rafael wants some stupid, totally called for compassion (that he as his partner has to give him one way or the other).

[_Aw, Rafiiiii <3 yk I like you!_]

[_Abbreviations and like instead of love? That’s low even for you_]

[_You okay?_]

[_Make her change her mind please_]

[_Haha, very funny_]

* * *

The rest of his day Rafael spends working his chubby ass off, he has to and the necessity doesn't do anything to make his work any less fulfilling.

Just when Rafael wants to call it a day Liv, again, materializes in his office with more bad news. The only thing that is missing is vouchers circling over her head, he thinks.

“Are you willing to even look past the rape allegation?”

“No, I’m not.”

“You’ve seen the evidence, what if she’s playing you?”

“Rafa, this is _not_ how we work.”

“I know this and I’m not telling you that you’re not supposed to believe her, but it’s irresponsible to make her go through a trial if she’ll only be shamed there. Do you know how easy it’ll be for Rita Calhoun to knock that rape case out of court? And you know why? Because there’s evidence that indicates that she might be lying. We need to look at that before we bring this in front of a jury.”

“If you want a solid case, you got the wrong job.”

“Liv, you’re aware of what it’s going to feel like for other victims if it turns out that she only used the rape allegation to distract from her own involvement in a crime?”

“I don’t disagree with you, but still we cannot treat her as if she only cries rape.”

“Then investigate discretely.”

“And how do you think this is going to work? Carisi already tried to pull off some trick on her, but-“

“Did he get some new information out of her?”

“He didn’t really go through with it. He doesn’t want to be dishonest with a victim.”

Something about this makes Rafael instantly stop short. “Carisi also thinks we shouldn’t investigate past the rape?”

“Yes, of course he believes her.”

“Yes, of course he does. I do, too, for that matter. But that’s not what I mean. You mean that it means he also doesn’t want to drop the case?”

“What difference does it make?”

Liv has raised an eyebrow and Rafael is wise enough to read the warning in it.

He should back off right away before he enters territory that is dangerous for both extremes of his life, his love life _and_ his professional life. While the latter is the one more at risk here, Rafael should be clever enough to see the danger for the first one as well. And this is why Rafael needs to take a deep breath.

So Sonny had indeed put that angelic face of his to use earlier, just not to make Rafael feel better but to defend himself beforehand of any possible wrong doing.

“No difference,” Rafael answers quickly. “Still-“ Rafael wets his lips. “-for your own sake and hers, recheck her story.”

* * *

“Is this why you ran away so quickly this morning?”

Sonny still has the detective expression on his face. Rafael can't blame him because he has only entered the apartment a few seconds ago. His eyebrows are drawn together and an ugly wrinkle splits his beautiful forehead in half. The rest of his face is thereby put under the shadow of contemplation. When he has this expression on his face his blue eyes look even bluer than they usually do. Which is really sexy actually but Rafael doesn't want to admit that now. (_Okay_, they are always bluer than they usually are and the man is sexy always but in detective mode they are intense as if they cut right through you.)

Rafael is bestowed with that coldness when Sonny only sends him an annoyed look.

_Leave me alone, I’m not in the mood for this._ Rafael can read it all in his face and yet he doesn’t care.

“_You_ were the one who doesn’t want to drop the case.”

“Do I really need to come home after I pulled off a seventeen hour shift and talk about work?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I don't even know what the subject is."

"Why are you doing this, Sonny?"

"I had a long day, I'm fucking tired and on my way home I needed to listen to Gina giving me shit for not supporting her current bf in some BBQ related- you know what? Forget it! All I want right now is sleep- and my boyfriend." Sonny is quick to add when he sees the pursed lips in Rafael's face. "My boyfriend who luckily has never even tried to do BBQ."

"To me it rather feels like you want to avoid to talk at all."

"Oh my god!"

Sonny looks at him and there's not much tenderness in his gaze. To his favor Rafael would interpret it the way Sonny had already offered him: as exhaustion, but in his own agitated state all Rafael wants to see is what Sonny wants to avoid.

"You know you could've told me you're on her side."

"She's my boss, I'm always on her side."

"Don't be silly."

"You're the one who's being silly, because as far as I remember we keep our professional and private life _separate_."

"I don't say you have to agree with me because- I'm your boyfriend, but you could’ve told me that you agree with Liv."

Sonny takes in a deep breath. During their short conversation he is taking off clothes, slowly piece by piece, but with insistence. Insistence that both stems from his urge to get rid of the chains of his past day and his reaction to Rafael’s words.

“To be honest I just didn’t wanna argue with you.”

“You what now?”

“I didn’t want to argue with you about this. It was obvious we were not gonna agreeing and there was probably nothing to do about it, so why bother?”

“Why bother?”

“Rafael, we weren’t gonna let work interfere with our private lives. That was the deal. We’re doing this for over a year now. I just avoided a fight. What about it?”

“You see that this isn’t about you having to agree with me, right? You just didn’t need to let me believe that you would help me.”

“I never said I would help you.”

“But you let me believe that.”

“But you only believed that because you’re sleeping with me.”

Rafael needs to blink hard. By now, Sonny stands in their living room with nothing left on his body than his boxers. He knows Sonny’s habits. He likes to have a shower when he comes home from work to clean off "the dirt of the day" as he likes to say. The hot shower follows an intense ritual of scattering every piece of clothing, every sock and every vest and every tie he was wearing over every free space in the living room, similar to what he has done just now, and letting all those pieces of clothes lie around until Rafael picks them up.

“Did I open a door to the past?”

Rafael feels thrown back to these very first months of their relationship when Rafael pretended that they were doing nothing more than sleeping together. These days are behind them and getting there, achieving that was hurtful enough.

“You’re the one talking.”

“It’s _because_ I know you that I thought you’d help me.”

“Well, I didn’t say so.”

“You should have clarified.”

“Again, there was nothing that needed to be clarified as we’re keeping home and work separate.”

Rafael wants to throw all those clothes in the living room plus every piece of this unnecessarily large amount of Tupperware Sonny has placed in their kitchen against his head.

“And you don’t need to keep repeating the obvious when you know that this isn’t what I mean.”

“Baby, how can I know what’s going on in your head?”

“I was lamenting over that case the whole lunch! The whole fucking lunch! And I texted you!”

Sonny leaves the boxers on for now. Being naked would give this little argument a rather pathetic turn and Rafael is thankful that Sonny isn't going for that. Instead, Sonny crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts adorably.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t be what you needed me for today.”


	2. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can "win" this argument so Rafael decides to put Sonny's energy to better use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry, it was definetely not the plan to keep you waiting for so long but as some of you know life has not been kind on me. Anyway, I promise that I will finish everything that I started.

_“I’m sorry that I couldn’t be what you needed me for today.”_

Rafael wants to scream, or cry. He doesn’t really know. Sometimes he still doesn’t know how to handle Sonny’s generosity.

Why does he need to be like this all the time? So heartfelt and good. Even in a moment like this when he _is_ angry with Sonny, Rafael cannot help but feel overwhelmed by the kindness. And guilty for that altogether.

Rafael breathes out and tries to push that feeling away. This feeling of putting Sonny into that position where he needs to be that way and this feeling of not being able to be that sympathetic himself.

They’re in the middle of an argument, he doesn’t need that now.

“You are what I need. Every day.”

“Rafi-“

“Don’t argue with me about that.” And Sonny seriously shuts his mouth, surprisingly. Rafael cannot read his expression all the same. Sonny has a stern look on his face, all the wrinkles around his eyes show his determination. Something in his eyes though reveals the softness underneath and Rafael is glad to know it to be there. Rafael takes a deep breath to start from the beginning again, only now with the intent to put an end to the conversation: “I don’t think you didn’t realize that I was under the impression you’d put in a good word for me when we went to talk to Liv.”

“If I disagree with you, there’s nothing to do.” Sonny’s fingers push into the flesh of his biceps and leave white spots on the slightly pink flushed skin there. He has his arms crossed in front of his chest. Less a defensive gesture, but rather a posture Rafael had witnessed him to give people who he wanted to fuck off to tell them exactly that. Just when Sonny is so understanding, he is also stubborn like hell. How adorable.

“I’m glad you disagree with me, but still-“ Rafael has realized what felt like eight hours ago that they are turning in circles. This is why he lifts up his hands, shows his palms to Sonny in a hopefully soothing manner. “You could have given me a heads up.”

Sonny throws his arms in the air. Rafael cannot help to find that gesture somewhat ridiculous considering that the man is standing there in front of him in their living room nearly naked. This is when Rafael lets out another sigh. He does know a great deal about stubbornness himself, there is no way of denying that, but _this man_ never stops. Not even when it’s not good for him.

“Rafi, look. This is about priorities. I know McCoy’s giving you a hart time, but believing victims is more important than-“

This is when Rafael has an idea.

“-that she might be a criminal, too, is secondary to-“

And it’s not like Sonny is making it hard for him. There’s a dark red blush on his cheeks that has driven Rafael crazy since the day he met the man. These intense blue eyes that get under his skin and these large hands that look like they can choke him easily make Rafael’s blood boil. 

“-no matter what the truth is, taking rape allegations seriously is always a win. Just consider-“

And why is he so goddamn principled all the fucking time. God, Rafael loves that about him. It’s that confidence coupled with the tenderness underneath that makes his heart melt and his mind absolutely limp.

“-_this is what we do, what I do_-“

Sonny holds up an index finger. It looks a little as if he is intending to poke it into Rafael’s nose and Rafael can barely be more attracted to him.

This whole speech is unnecessary, except for how beautiful he looks giving it. Rafael is clearly on the same page with Sonny there and the part of the argument concerning their private life apparently won’t go anywhere.

So Rafael finally decides to put Sonny’s passion to better use.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Oh yes, Sonny was in the middle of that speech that Rafael totally agrees with anyway. Sonny stops short and looks at him in disbelief.

“Rafi, you need to listen to me.”

“I think we understand each other.”

Rafael unbuttons the casual shirt he is wearing and gestures to the bedroom door behind Sonny.

“How can you switch to sex when we’re arguing?”

“We understand each other in both ways. Now come.”

Rafael gets rid of his shirt and pants and lies them carefully on the couch before he walks past him to the bedroom. 

“Rafael, I cannot fucking believe you.”

_Good_, he has switched to “Rafael” and cursing already, so this will be easy.

Sonny follows him, still complaining. His voice trips over itself, it’s a little throaty from the long day he put behind himself and probably from talking so much during that argument Rafael hadn’t managed to win.

His Staten Island accent, as gauche as it is rolling dirtily off Sonny’s tongue, spits anger into every word and Rafael couldn’t be more delighted.

_He needs to put that energy to better use._

Rafael opens the drawer of the bedside table to get the lube.

The sight of it makes Sonny blush a little more, but only spurs him on to keep talking a little louder. 

Soon, Rafael will hear him scream.

While taking the rest of his clothes off Rafael gestures Sonny to lay down onto the bed.

“Rafael, are you fucking serious?” Sonny asks while he pushes down his boxers.

Rafael feels his lips wrinkling into a smirk.

“Have I never not been serious about that?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Not always, mi amor.”

Rafael flops the bottle of lubricant open and he knows that he is grinning all over his face. He needs to remind himself to keep composure. Especially with Sonny he has a tendency to slip into a feeling that only can be described as _giddy_ and there is no way he wants that to show on his face.

“Fuck, Rafael!”

Sonny sits down on the bed and looks up to Rafael who applies some lube to his fingers in a way that is clearly agitated.

“Because sometimes you just don’t want to listen to me.”

“Are we talking about the argument or about sex?”

“Does it make a difference?”

Sonny pouts. He knows what this is doing to Rafael, but it still comes naturally. Which only makes Sonny a little bit more perfect. Sonny sits back, puts his feed flat onto the mattress and spreads his legs.

_Good boy_, Rafael thinks but he won’t let him know that tonight.

“No,” Sonny admits.

Rafael holds his lubed fingers up when he crawls on the bed and knees between Sonny’s spread legs. He can observe the moment Sonny’s pupils blow wide, probably from pure anticipation and that makes Rafael’s heartbeat pick up speed. Sonny is not just attentive but also so receptive and it’s a fucking delight.

“We understand each other,” Rafael repeats. “And still you don’t want to shut up, so I need to make your mouth scream something else.”

Without any more ado, Rafael’s index finger rubs against Sonny’s entrance that he so beautifully exposes to him. Sonny sucks in a sharp breath.

Their lips are only an inch away from each other, but Rafael won’t kiss him and Sonny knows that.

Rafael cannot help but smirk again. _He’s so good._ He knows exactly which buttons to push to make Rafael give him what he wants. And there’s nothing left to do for Rafael than to just pretend he doesn’t take note of that.

“I’m gonna fuck you.”

It’s a statement. And the fact that Rafael pushes a finger inside of Sonny doesn’t change anything about it.

Sonny welcomes the pressure of Rafael fingering him. Rafael feels Sonny relaxing around him, getting used to the feeling. 

Rafael also sees in his dark blue eyes that Sonny is not done arguing, he is not done to talk back. And Rafael loves it. He loves it so much that it is hard to stay calm.

“You can’t win the argument so that’s the way you’re trying to convince me?”

It’s an act. Sonny wets his beautiful pink lips and Rafael wants to kiss them.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that all you’ll have left to say is my name.”

Rafael adds another finger.

Sonny bites his lips. He tries not to moan and Rafael desperately wets his lips.

“You’re such a bastard, Rafael, oh my fucking god!”

Rafael often doubts his boyfriend’s eloquence, mostly just to make a point, but he is happy to notice that coherence of his speech is gone already.

As a punishment, that clearly falls short because that beautiful human being loves to enjoy punishments (which he is not supposed to do of course, and which in turn makes all sex scenarios in Rafael’s mind _and_ reality inexplicably hotter), Rafael adds the third finger and stretches Sonny open quickly.

They know each other well. Rafael knows that Sonny doesn’t need much preparation. Even though Rafael thinks he could need more, Sonny is just insatiable. The trust they have for each other, the comfort they have earned and practice every day still doesn’t fail to overwhelm Rafael. They could never hurt each other and this makes sex exactly what it is supposed to be: fun.

“Turn around.”

Sonny presses his lips together. He lifts his chin. Rafael sees the conflict in his face and his heart skips a beat at how delighted he is about that.

“Don’t be indolent, Rafael, fuck me like that.”  
Rafael knows that Sonny likes missionary which is not nearly as boring as it sounds. Sonny likes to wrap these endless limbs around Rafael, pull him close so to share the maximum intimacy. The eye contact, the kissing and everything that comes along endlessly charms Rafael, but again he won’t give it to Sonny tonight. Even if that means Rafael is punishing himself a little as well.

Rafael touches Sonny’s hips and he complies. 

Sonny gets on all fours and sticks his beautiful ass up in the air. Immediately, Rafael’s hands cup that well-shaped butt and knead the meat.

“That’s all you want, to fuck into my ass, don’t you?”

“Yes. And I will fuck you hard,” Rafael informs him.

By now Rafael’s lips have started to tremble and this is only a small display of the fireworks going on under his skin. Rafael feels the tiredness of the past days in his legs and it feels good to know that he is just going to thoroughly fuck the perfection that is his boyfriend.

He reaches for the lube again and drizzles a generous amount on Sonny’s stretched asshole.

He hears Sonny moan from the cold. Rafael shortly notices that Sonny usually picks up a longer fight, but they both do understand each other. After the week they had and considering the love they share they just want a good fuck.

Rafael’s cock had grown hard while working Sonny open. The sounds Sonny makes and the twitches of his body are more than enough to arouse Rafael.

He spreads a generous amount of lube over his erection before he throws the lube away and places himself in front of Sonny’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Are you?”

With the back of his hand Rafael slaps over Sonny’s ass cheek and they both let out a laugh.

“Answer me.”

“Yeah, of course. Now fuck me already!”

“God, I hate it when you’re so goddamn brazen.” This is when Rafael slowly pushes inside in one smooth motion.

They both groan. The feeling of burying his cock in Sonny’s tight ass never fails to knock Rafael figuratively off his feed.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“I thought you don’t like me brazen.”

Rafael loves it and Sonny knows and as an answer Rafael gives Sonny’s ass another light smack.

“Just fucking talk to me, okay?”

Sonny lets out a cry when Rafael starts thrusting into him. They both know this is going to be raw so Rafael picks up speed quickly.

“And don’t touch yourself, you’re gonna come from my dick alone.”

“Shit,” is all that Sonny answers. He gathers his weight on his elbow and places his forehead on his hand.

“You fucking slut,” Rafael huffs while he grips Sonny’s hips. “You just position yourself to get fucked.”

“As if you don’t want that.”

“Now talk, tell me how it feels.”

“Just fuck me, Rafael, will you?”

Rafael’s hand darts forward and grabs Sonny by the hair. He pulls not too hard, but Sonny lets out a moan that is half delight half sweet pain.

“If you still have energy to talk back fucking tell me about my cock in your ass.”

“I love your cock in my ass.” Rafael only sees half his face, but he sees Sonny smile. A content look on his face with his eyes closed tells Rafael that all he is taking in is the feel of being fucked.

“You like it deep inside of you, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” As an answer Sonny wiggles his hips a little so that Rafael can push inside a little deeper. Rafael takes the invitation and thrusts inside a few times, very deep and very hard. At the same time he pulls Sonny back by his hair.

“Oh yes! That’s it, right there. You feel huge, Rafael, you feel so fucking huge inside of me. Your cock is perfect for me.”

Rafael lets go of Sonny’s hair and repositions his hands on Sonny’s hips. He picks up speed again.

“I love you fucking me hard, I love to feel it the other day.”

Rafael looks down and watches his cock sliding in and out of Sonny’s hole.

“I can never get enough of you, Rafael. I just want you all the time because you dare to be so fucking sexy. What can I do?”

“Good boy,” Rafael mumbles.

“Oh god, I think I’m close.”

“You don’t touch yourself!”

Rafael looks down on him and sees how Sonny lifts up his head. He imagines him to bite on his beautiful lips, he will kiss them later when they’re all bruised.

“I don’t need to touch myself when I have your dick in my ass.”

Rafael adjusts the ankle a little to hit Sonny’s prostate more efficiently and indeed Sonny cries out.

“Will you cum on me later?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yeah, make me dirty.”

“Oh god, Sonny!”

“I want you to make me dirty, make me dirty for you.”

If Sonny doesn’t come soon, Rafael cannot hold back any longer.

“I want to feel your cum on my ass.”

Whatever Sonny says is peppered with moans and comes out in staccato as Rafael’s thrusts make it hard for him to talk.

“Louder, mi amor, I want to hear your voice.”

“I- Rafael, I’m coming.”

“Good. Boy.”

“Rafael!”

“Scream.”

And Sonny does. He is so loud. He is loud anyway, but Rafael loves him this way. Rafael knows the neighbor will hear them, but he couldn’t care less. The scream of his name on his lover’s lips is enough to push him over the edge. He can barely pull out before he squirts all over Sonny’s ass and lower back.

Sonny lets out a deep, warm groan of complete satisfaction.

“Yeah, Rafael, that’s right.”

“Fuck!”

Rafael wrenches his dick until every last drop is painted on Sonny’s beautiful skin.

Then Rafael slums back to sit on his heels. Everything is warm and everything is fine. Yeah, that was a much better way to put that energy to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbleidy, I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Hasbleidy, you're amazing and I hope you have the nicest birthday! You deserve all the best things in the world! And may this small fic be my contribution.
> 
> I have to admit that this is only multichaptered because it's past 1am for me and I'm too tired to finish it. But I think it makes sense and it reflects Hasbleidy's wishes well. Get ready for filth in the next chapter. Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
